Howl of the Wolf, Bite of the Tiger
by WhatASurprise
Summary: The wolf and the tiger, ancient partners of order and chaos from across the ages. Two new heroes have come to France, not necessarily on the best of terms.
1. Chapter 1

**BlueInkWrites here! Starting a new story, I'll keep this short so you can go read it.**

As much as I'd like to, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. I DO own my original characters.

Chapter 1 - Fresh Start

"Dear Mr. Gabriel Agreste,

We regret to inform you that your brother; Tomas and his wife Sasha Agreste were killed in a severe boating accident. You, as the only living of age family member, are the legal guardian of their son, and your nephew; Damien Agreste, age 13, will be coming to live at your estate as wished by his father, Unless you make other arrangements you will be responsible for him until he is no longer a minor.

-Mr. Alistair Calente, Lawyer"

Gabriel's lips formed into a thin line. He and his brother had not gotten along, however he would have never wished this onto his family.

He had heard, however, of Damien's raw ability with a camera. He reached over his desk, pausing on his wife's face in her picture. "She would have wanted him here." He murmured. Tapping the button he brought the connection online. "Nathalie, I need you to make arrangements to bring my nephew here." A pause, "Of course sir, I'll see to it immediately."

Gabriel leaned back into his chair, looking at his wife's portrait. "I know you never really understood why I didn't get along with my brother. Madeline; But I will take care of his son. Its what you would've wanted."

—

Denise Hill stood alone over a single grave. To most, Oliver Jacobs was a normal civilian, living his day to day life aspiring for something bigger. To her, he was a partner, a friend; More than that. Her mother's assistant called out to her, "Denise, You'll be late to your flight." Denise whispered to the grave of her partner, "I don't want to leave you. To leave Cali. This is my home.. when you were here. She turned and followed the assistant silently.

The airport was busy, as soon as she arrived at her gate, the assistant left. She allowed her eyes to wander the people bustling around, wondering what brought them there. Her eyes locked onto a blonde boy, about thirteen, his eyes were red. An older boy, blonde, somewhat familiar, she was too far away to tell. Obviously a relative was hugging him. A woman in black with a red streak in her hair stood stiffly to the side. Waiting.

An assistant, if she were family, she'd be less formal with the new arrival.

She stood and took her bag, preparing to make her way to the waiting car which in turn would take her to the apartment. Subconsciously she rubs at a strand of beads wrapped around her palm. A slight pressure formed in her side pocket. Gata, trying to comfort her.

A sleek black car waited at the entrance, a man held a sign with her first initial and last name (D. Hill) Another man came with her luggage. "Come Mademoiselle Hill," She obliged and stepped into the car as the small thump of her luggage being loaded into the car was followed by the slam of the trunk closing.

Before the car pulled away she noticed the blonde boys again. Closer she realized it was the son of her parents' long time rival company, Adrien Agreste, Though she was not sure of the other's identity.

The car pulled to the curb in front of the building. She stepped out and took the handle of her grey suitcase, everything important in her life; and stepped inside. The land lord handed her a key, "The penthouse." She took the key and upon arriving to the top floor gazed at the door, "Well… I suppose this is home."

Damien Agreste looked up, the silent grey mansion was not what he had expected. The assistant.. Nathalie unlocked the door and stepped inside. Adrien placed his hand on Damien's shoulder, "Come on, I'll show you to your room. You won't see much of father but, I hope you'll feel reassurance knowing he's there." Damien nodded, and followed Adrien into the house.

He picked up his camera and snapped a quick photo of the tree outside swaying in the gentle breeze. A ladybug crawled on the edge of his open window. A gentle knocking brought him back to reality. "Damien, I have a photoshoot, I noticed you liked photography and was wondering if you wanted to come."

Damien picked up his head and looked over and replied quietly, "Okay."

The scenery was beautiful, a wonderful place for a photoshoot, Damien wondered what his cousin was advertising. A tall dark haired girl stood to the side, "Who are you?" She remained watching the photoshoot. "Posing consultant." "I don't recognize you." She didn't respond.

The photoshoot extended later than planned, "How was the shoot, Adrien?" "Fine I suppose. It depends on what father thinks. What did you take pictures of?" Damien held up his camera and flicked through the photos. "Wait, who's this?" Adrien pointed to the girl. "Said she was a posing consultant. Didn't say anymore."

Adrien furrowed his brow in thought. "That's Denise Hill, heir and model to Hill Fashion Enterprises. My fathers' company's rival. They're based out of America so I'm not sure why she's here. If she shows up again.." His words fade into thought.

—

Adrien Agreste, that's who she saw at the airport. Denise was still unsure of the other boy's identity. With careful observation and interaction, he had not interacted with Agreste much or they would appear closer. Perhaps a cousin.

Switching to her daily affairs she studied an image of the school she would attend. College Francois-Dupont, (A/N She is 17 but its high school so freshman-senior.) "Deni, you should transform, I need to stretch my transformation legs." Gata sat herself on the edge of the phone. "Soon enough. I do fully intend to meet with the local heroes."

 **Hey, starting a collab story with AlchemyWriter (sort of) placed in the miraculous ladybug world with some original characters. Thumbnail coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again friendos, As much as id like to, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **Chapter 2 - Snapshot**_

 _School, same thing, same stress._ Denise sighs and picks up her bag, "College Francois-Dupont.." Her phone rings, "Miss Hill, your car has arrived. Please make your way down to the front." She sighs again.

Stepping onto the curb she breathes in the smell of clean wind. An akuma had struck and brought with him a monster storm. She steps into the car and listens for the sounds of movement as they pull away.

She pulls a small bag out and drops a small bag of barbecue chips into her jacket pocket, a faint "hmm" of enjoyment follows. Her eyes wander to the Agreste boys, a short dark haired girl and a taller auburn haired girl stand nearby. She laughs quietly, the dark haired girl was obviously interested in Adrien.

Standing up she moves towards them, intending to extend a greeting and perhaps make a friend. "Hello." She extends her hand towards Adrien, "Denise. I'm new here." He hesitantly returns the handshake. "I know who you are." "Good to know. Mind introducing me to your little squad here?" Adrien laughs awkwardly, "This is my younger cousin Damien," He points to the girls, "Alya and Marinette." Then gestures to a boy in blue coming towards them, "My best friend Nino."

"Pleasure." She extends her hand to each of them in turn. "Mind if I join you? Unfortunately the draw backs of being new is I know absolutely no one." Marinette smiles and nods, "I'm fine with it." The others nod in agreement.

"So Denise, what do you like to do?" "Adrien already knows this but I model for my family's company. Thats why we already somewhat know each other." Marinette's eyes widen, "You're a model for Hill Fashion Enterprises? I love designing myself." "Yeah, Its hard, Adrien would know, but modeling and such doesn't allow much time for personal use."

Adrien nods in agreement, "It's my hope that I can make friends here so I thank you for allowing me to get to know each of you in some small way."

—

"I'm ready for school." Damien stands next to Adrien, awaiting further indication of what to do. "So you're sure you have everything?" "Yeah." "When we arrive I'll introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Sounds fun." Damien fingers the strap of his bag idly.

The sun was on their backs as they stepped from the car to the curb in front of the school. Three people waited on the stairs for them so they could go into class. "Adrien, hurry it up." Alya studies Damien, "Who's the mini you? Didn't tell us you had family coming in." Marinette looks on. Nino laughs, "Yeah bro, and I thought we were best buds."

"Sorry, It was a bit of an abrupt thing. This is my cousin Damien from America. He is now living with my dad, due to unfortunate circumstances. I'd rather not go into it right now. "That's fine." The first bell rings, Marinette yelps, "Time to go."

"Hey dudes, I need to talk to a teacher before lunch so I'll meet you at our usual spot." Nino walks off in the direction of class. Adrien puts his hand on Damien's shoulder, "I'll show you where to pick up lunch, we can eat with my friends." "Okay."

Damien turns the corner to his next class, "I saw you hanging around Adrikins. Why would he spend any time with the likes of you?" He rubs at the strap of his camera uncomfortably. "You don't have many friends do you, well let me get something straight. Adrien doesn't need little needy people like you hanging around him. He's got me."

"I.." "No, you're going to listen to what I have to.. stop messing with that stupid camera." Chloe reaches out quickly and grabs the camera. With a single fluid motion she flings it at the floor. "Go make other friends, You shouldn't be around Adrien. You hear." Chloe saunters off with Sabrina in tow.

Damien falls to his knees scrambling to find any shards of the last gift from his parents. A small black and purple butterfly makes its way towards him and lands gently on the camera shards. His tear filled eyes land on it before snapping forwards.

"I am Papillion, That girl ruined the last thing you held precious. I can help you make her pay, but I need a little something in return. Bring me the Ladybug earrings and the Black Cat Ring. Doesn't that sound like a perfect photo Snapshot?"

"Yes Hawkmoth."

Purple mist covers Damien from head to toe, when it pulls away it leaves a young boy in a sleek black suit, camera slung around his neck. His eyes open a glowing sickly green. His voice comes out deeper and more angry, "I'm coming for you Chloe."

 **Sorry for a short chapter, we wanted to get some things in here so we could move on with a better third chapter. See you next time. Stay Miraculous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing save for the original characters and this computer... more or less**

Chapter 3 - Snapshot

Dear Master Fu

I was recently made aware that the current wielder of the Tiger Miraculous moved to France. Her partner, the wielder of the Wolf Miraculous recently lost his life, and I fear that operating on her own may be dangerous. I have enclosed the pocket watch of the wolf in this letter, in the hopes that you will find a fitting replacement for the fallen hero.

Sincerely, Master Young

League of Miraculous Masters

Master Fu reaches for the envelope as he finishes reading the letter. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will find out soon enough". Turning to his Kwamii, he gives a small smile. "Shall we find a replacement for the tiger's partner, Wayzz?" Fu tips the envelope, and a small case for a Miraculous tumbles out. Scooping it up, the Great Guardian heads for the door, to find a new hero.

Adrien walks into his classroom, and places his things down while turning to face Nino. "Dude, how's your cousin? It looked like he was starting to feel better when I left." Adrien frowns, "I saw him walking to his first class, and I think meeting people here is starting to help, but I don't-"

The teen model cuts himself off as the two brattiest girls in the school walk in. "You sure showed that little stalker kid who's boss, Chloe!" Sabrina squeals. "Of course I did, everyone in this school knows that Adrien is mine, and new kids need to learn." Chloe drawls, "Oh, Adri-kins! You don't need to worry about that little stalker boy anymore. I sent him packing!"

Adrien stares at Chloe, before he realizes who she means. "Chloe, that was my cousin, Damien. He's moving in with us." Chloe sniffs, "Well, he should have told me that instead of fiddling with his camera. I broke it because he wouldn't take his attention off of it!" The blonde boy's eyes widen when he hears this. "Chloe, his parents gave him that camera." "So what, they can buy him a new one later. I don't need the things Daddy gets me 24/7." Adrien stares, disbelievingly at Chloe. "His parents, my aunt and uncle, are dead! They CAN'T buy him another camera! That's why he's living with me and dad! What is-"

The sound of an explosion cuts Adrien off as the building shakes. His teacher dismisses the students as they've come to expect this to mean an akuma attack. As Adrien runs from the room, he notices Marinette running in the opposite direction. As he runs for the boy's room, Plagg zips out of his jacket. "I heard everything. Grief and Papillion mix all to well. Are you ready, kid?" Adrien nods as he slams the door behind him.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

After transforming, Chat Noir uses his staff to take to the roof. He spots the villain at the basketball court, and gasps. The akuma villain IS indeed Damien. The akuma-possessed boy is wearing a black jumpsuit and silver reflective sunglasses shaped like a butterfly. At his side is a black camera bag, and around his neck is a shiny silver camera. Chat Noir knew immediately that the camera was where the akuma is housed. Hearing a noise, he turns to face Ladybug, he nods. "The villain is over there. I'm positive that the akuma is in his camera."

"How do you know, Chat?" Ladybug replies, looking confused. "That camera seems very important to him. Like I said when we fought Vulpine, feline sixth sense." Both superheroes turn to see the villain looking at them. "WELL, WELL, WELL. If it isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir! You're just in time for your photo op. Now, SAY CHEESE!" As both heroes dodge the camera lens, Chat yells, "Camembert!" A moment later, the ledge of the roof they were on explodes. As the the villain turns, the two heroes charge.

Denise ran for the girls locker room as the building shook again. She reaches into her pocket as Gata pokes her head out. "Deni, can we transform? Can we transform? I'm all fired up and ready to go!" Denise nods, and mutters, "Stripes On!" As she transformed, she thought to herself, "this is for you, Oliver." Tigress, now transformed, dashes to the basketball court, before stopping. "Um, when did they get here? I was right here!" As she runs to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir, she draws her bow. A short figure, dressed in black, is snapping photo after photo , and the two heroes are barely dodging the camera's flash. Nocking an arrow, Tigress aims for the figure's back, just as he turns. "Three heroes? That's an even better picture! I guess I'll need to back up for it, though."

Drawing what appears to be a tripod from his camera bag, the villain points it at the sky before the legs of the tripod open, and begin to spin like the rotors of a helicopter. As he rises, the villain laughs. "Now then, everybody smile!" "Ladybug! You can take him! I know you can!" As the new voice rings over the court, everybody turns to the source. Chloe stands on the sidelines, cheering the heroes. Staring at the bratty girl, Snapshot immediately forgets about the heroes. "Well then, you little brat! You took the last thing I held precious. Now, you'll know what that feels like!" As he zooms over to grab Chloe, a purple hued light in the shape of a butterfly appeared around his sunglasses. "Remember our deal, Snapshot. You must bring me the Miraculous. The third one, too." Papillion's voice speaks in Snapshot's head. "Calm down, I haven't forgotten. But revenge comes first, our deal comes second."

Grabbing the bratty blonde, Snapshot flew towards a building across the street from Mayor Bourgeois's hotel. "Which room is yours, Chloe? Never mind, it doesn't matter." Snapping a photo, Snapshot shows Chloe the camera screen of the hotel burning. A moment later, an explosion set the top floor of the hotel ablaze. "I'm sorry about your everything, Chloe, but it doesn't look like anything is salvageable from that." Staring at the burning hotel, Chloe snaps, "It doesn't matter. Daddy will rebuild and replace everything that was destroyed." Chuckling, the camera wielding villain nods. "That's true. But how will that happen when you don't have a dad?" Grabbing Chloe again, the two flew towards City Hall.

Tigress looks at the two heroes in front of her on the basketball court. Ladybug speaks first. "So, who are you?" As the two stared at Denise, she began to think. _This is a new city._ _A chance at a new beginning._ "My name is Tigre Blanc. I already know who you two are." Ladybug nods. "And what is your Miraculous? We had a villain impersonate a hero once." "My beads. They give me the power of chaos. I operated out of America before coming here." Chat Noir speaks up. "I think I've heard of you. What's with the name change? And where's your partner?" "Paris is a fresh start, and-"

An explosion cuts them off as they realize they've become distracted. Glancing at each other, the bug and cat team decide to get answers after they've defeated Snapshot.

 **Another Cliffhanger? I'm sorry about that. BlueInk and I will continue this story soon (I hope). I hope this chapter was longer, and you enjoy it. Until next time, Stay Miraculous (is that really our signature for ending chapters?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-All Together Now

 **Hello, everybody, AlchemyWriter here! I am so, SO sorry for a lack of updates for the few people who are reading this! School and a lack of interest in writing got in the way. But BlueInk and I are here now! Before I start this chapter, I'd like to saw something before we're asked. Tigre Blanc hasn't encountered an akuma before now. She and Timberwolf fought actual criminals back in America, and Timberwolf was killed under those circumstances. She is grieving, and isn't thinking clearly, and has no frame of reference for an akuma villain. This may cause problems with the Bug and Cat Team. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chat's POV

Chat Noir pole vaults over Paris, following Ladybug and Tigre Blanc. He notices his lady falling back in order to talk to him in private, and moves to allow her next to him."Do you think we can trust her, Chat Noir? This could be another Volpina for all we know." Ladybug glances at him as they hurry to the Grand Paris, which appears to be on fire. "M'lady, I've seen news stories about her and her partner on TV. She looks and sounds like she does on TV".

"Sure, but Papillion created an akuma villain that looked just like you! Who's to say he didn't do that again?" she responds. "She has some kind of air about her, like you, M'lady. Volpina didn't have that. I'm not sure why I didn't notice it before. But the news never showed her fighting akumas like we do. We might need to show her the ropes." Ladybug sighs, glancing at the new super heroine nearby. "I hope you're right Chat. I really do." Chat runs over to a nearby firefighter, "Is there anybody still in there?" "No, and the fire is almost under control. Witnesses said they saw a boy and a girl fly off towards City Hall." Comes the reply. "Great, thanks. Ladybug, Tigre Blanc! They're heading for City Hall!" The three heroes hurry towards City Hall, hoping they aren't too late.

Snapshot's POV

 _It was so easy! remove the brat's father from the equation, and she'd know exactly how it felt to be him._ Snapshot is pulled out of his thoughts by the complaining of the girl whose home he'd just destroyed. "My daddy will make you pay for this! He's the mayor of Paris, and he won't let you get away with destroying his hotel!" Snapshot grits his teeth. Chloe Bourgeois was BEYOND annoying, but he'd show her his pain. He'd show all of them! A moment later, he feels the girl being pulled from his grip by something. He looks to see a red-and-black spotted yoyo wrapped around Chloe's waist. One yank, and she's free of him. No matter. Snapshot lands on the rooftop and readies his camera to break through the roof.

"Don't do this, Damien! I know you're a good kid!" Snapshot turns to look at the speaker; Chat Noir. "Maybe, but I'm not Damien. I am Snapshot, and my parents are GONE! She took away the last thing I had from them. I wouldn't expect you to understand." While they'd been talking, Ladybug and Tigre Blanc had landed alongside Chat Noir. "I know all too well how you feel, Damien." Chat Noir says quietly. Both super heroines looked at him, not expecting that. "All the same, Chat Noir", he snarls back, "I can't have you stopping me." Drawing his tripod, the legs begin to spin faster until he lashes out and slices through the rooftop. And then he attacks.

Tigre Blanc's POV

Well, while the villains she'd fought in the past hadn't been nearly as young, Tigre Blanc still knew how to put down a criminal. She lunges to the side as the deadly blade slices downwards. Drawing her bow, she fires an arrow, only for the blade to snap them out of the air. "Chat Noir, Ladybug, try to get him to turn around! I can't get past his propeller blade!" The duo both nod and started closing in on Snapshot and deflecting his attacks with their weapons. Drawing another arrow, Tigre Blanc takes aim, and let it fly. That's when Snapshot pulls something out of his camera bag and throws it at Ladybug and Chat Noir, before spinning to defect the arrow. Whatever he'd thrown explodes in a burst of light, and leaves even her seeing spots. "Exploding flashbulbs," she mutters, "Of course." With Ladybug and Chat Noir unable to help, she intercepts his attack with her bow, forcing him back.

"I won't let you hurt this city or its people any more!", she screams through gritted teeth. Snapshot steps back and hurls more flashbulbs at her, forcing her to retreat. As she falls back, she notices a translucent purple light in the shape of a butterfly around his eyes. Snapshot nods, and turns to Ladybug and Chat Noir, who are advancing on him. "We need to end this!" she calls to them. They glance at her before Ladybug steps back. **"LUCKY CHARM!"**

Chat's POV

Chat Noir glances over at his partner, noting the can of Silly String in her hands. Before he can say anything, Snapshot charges, and Chat positions his staff just in time to intercept the blades with a loud snap-snap-snap repeating as each blade strikes the staff. Ladybug points the Silly String, and sprays it onto the tripod. with a grinding sound, the tripod stops spinning, and snapshot steps back. "No!" He screams, digging his hand into his camera bag. This time, Chat knew what to do. screaming, **"CATACLYSM!"** , he slams his hand into the camera bag. the bag disintegrates under his touch, and Snapshot stumbles back towards the edge of the roof. He hears Tigre Blanc mutter something, and dives to the side as he hears a bow being fired. Chat Noir pops back up just as a camera click sounds, and he sees Tigre Blanc and her arrow frozen, and Snapshot trembling with exertion, his camera clutched in his hands. _He must need to concentrate to freeze people_ , he thought. "M'lady, look! he's defenseless!" Extending his staff, he shatters the camera in one hit, and the akuma flew out. He watches her purify the akuma, and throw the Silly String into the air with a, "Miraculous Ladybug!" As he watches Snapshot drops to his knees and transform back into Damien. Chat Noir had to resist running over to hug him. As Damien sat up, he looks confused. "Huh, where, how, w-what?" Chat and Ladybug walk over to him. That's when Chat hears "Raaughh!" and Tigre Blanc pushes Damien off the roof! Time slows down, Chat hears Damien's cry of alarm and runs to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back onto the roof, pulling him close. He can feel the rattled boy's heart pounding against his chest. Turning to Tigre Blanc, he yells, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ladybug looks just as shocked and upset. "When you are fighting a criminal or super villain, you must be prepared to take them to jail, or to take them out. Permanently." She says this calmly, with no hint of emotion. "Well, that's not how we do things here! Papillion uses people who are in a state of emotional weakness to create super villains and manipulate them! It's not the victims' fault. Paris knows that well enough. this isn't what you're used to. I'm sorry, but either you follow how we operate, or you let us do our job on our own."

Chat looks at Ladybug, while still holding Damien. Tigre Blanc sighs. "If you're willing to be patient with me, I think I can adapt to how you do things. Until next time." With that, she nocks a grappling arrow and is gone. Keeping one arm over Damien, Chat fist bumps Ladybug with a, "Bien Joue!" "Chat, do you still think she should be part of the team?" "I think it might take a while, but she'll learn here M'lady." As Ladybug swings off to go transform, Chat Noir looks at Damien. "Hey, kid. Are you alright?" A nod answers his question. "Alright, come on. I'll get you down so your family and paramedics can make sure you're alright." Extending his staff to reach the ground, he put his arm under Damien's armpits to keep him secure. Once on the ground, he walked him over to an ambulance. Chat turned to go, aware of the beeping of his ring, when he heard one question from behind him. "Won't I get in trouble?" Turning back to Damien, he gives him a smile and replies, "No, they'll understand it wasn't your fault." Chat then extended his staff and launched himself across several rooftops before landing and de-transforming. Adrien sighs and starts to walk back to where Chat Noir left Damien. As he walks, Plagg flies out of his pocket and starts to talk. "Wow, outside of Stoneheart bringing down that skyscraper, and the Mime bringing down the Eiffel Tower, blowing up the Grand Paris was pretty destructive. So who's the greatest Kwamii ever?" Adrien hands Plagg a piece of Camembert and the Kwamii disappears back into his pocket. Approaching the scene, he sees Damien with a blanket over his shoulders, and he runs to him. "Damien! I'm so glad you're OK! Are you alright?" Damien reaches out and hugged his cousin, and presses his face into his shirt. "I don't remember ANYTHING! I was mad because my camera was broken, and then.." Adrien sighs and strokes his cousin's hair. "Do you want to go home? School's out." A nod answers his question, and Adrien puts his arm around Damien's shoulders, walking him towards the mansion… and Adrien's father.

 **So that was the second half of our first akuma fight! I hope this makes up for our two month absence! I'm better at thinking up action scenes than I am at writing them down. I hope I did alright. The next chapter might come out soon, or it might not. If it doesn't come out before next Thursday, Happy Thanksgiving, and Stay Miraculous!**


End file.
